The Nephew
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: [Halloween Crsovr]The notorious Michael Myers has managed to kill his entire known family. But when he learns that a teenage boy, son of Laurie Strode, managed to escape his rampage, he’s out for one more kill. Little does Danny know…he was that boy.
1. The first kill

**Penguin bowtie: Hai! Here I am! I'm secret spy guys friend. She let me post this here, cause I handed her over to Filch in the dungeons, and he was waitin gthere with a cactus and a croquet mallet. She couldn't refuse. **

**So here it is. A Halloween DP cross over. Tee hee! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this/ **

_

* * *

_

_He couldn't see the face. It was hidden under a white mask. A ghostly white mask, that hid not only his face, but his eyes. _

_Danny stared at this man for a moment, unable to tear himself away. _

_In this man's hand was a bloodstained butcher knife. _

_"Who are you?" The boy demanded, glaring at the man before him. He just cocked his head. _

_"Say something." Danny snarled. "I'm tired of you. Who's picture are you going to show me this time?" _

_The masked man took a photograph from his pocket, and held it before the boy's face. _

_"I know this person." Danny whispered. "I've seen him down at the gas station near the corner. This is the first person I've known." _

_The man nodded, handing the picture to the boy. As usual Danny could see blood stains all over it. _

_"Go away." The boy demanded. "Leave me alone!" _

_The man growled, and raised the knife. Danny gasped, and tried to back up. _

_This had never happened before. _

_Why was he so afraid?

* * *

_

The boy sat up abruptly sweat pouring from his face. He looked around him, seeing the familiar walls of his room, and hearing the familiar hum of the ghost portal in the basement.

Nothing.

He sighed in relief and fell so silence.

What was it about that man that scared him? He'd never seen him before in his life. Now all of a sudden he kept popping up in his dreams, always showing the boy a picture of a person, covered in blood. But this was the first night the man had made a move to attack him.

Danny had felt do scared.

The boy huddled in his blankets, trying to block out the cold that was seeping into his room. He knew it wasn't all from the outside. Most of it was from his normal lowered body temperature. He hated his constant battle to stay warm.

He hated his constant battle against this man.

Who _was_ he anyway?

* * *

A lone figure walked along the leaf covered sidewalks of Amity Park. He was dressed entirely in black, his face hidden in shadow. As he walked underneath a street lamp, it became known that a white mask covered his features.

He walked along silently, holding something in his hand. What it was couldn't be seen in the dim light. He turned his head as the sound of deep laughter reached his ears. A group of men were stumbling toward him, obviously drunk.

"Hey look." One slurred, leaning on a wall for support. He was pointing at the masked man. "This guy's had one too many beers more than us."

"He's wearing one of those Michael Myers masks…" Laughed another. "Nice try at being scary, but it's a day early for Halloween."

"Look at that knife." Said one of the others, walking forward, pointing his finger out. "He even tried putting fake blood on it." He gave a snorting laugh, but lost his balance falling forward. He grabbed the masked man's arm for support, still laughing. The others started laughing too. The masked man slowly began maneuvering the knife in his hand until the point was at the drunk's chest. Then in a swift movement, one he had perfected over the years, the knife was thrust upwards, and driven through the other man's body. The drunk gave a strangled gasp, before he went limp. The masked man threw him onto the sidewalk. The others stood there, taking a moment to realize what had happened.

"Hey…" Gasped one. "You killed him. You're really Michael Myers…"

And as the murderer took a step forward, the others ran.

He'd get them later. Now…he had a nephew to find.

* * *

"Hey Danny!" Sam called to her friend, as he walked through the halls of Casper high. The boy stopped, and looked around, smiling as the girl ran over to him.

"Sam." He said with a yawn. "How are you?"

"I'm good." The girl laughed, "But you look tired. Were you up all night watching horror films again?"

"No. Just couldn't sleep." Danny replied, opening his locker, and taking his English book out. "Nightmares suck."

"It's from watching too many horror films." Sam smiled. "You're bound to have bad dreams. You've watched like, three slasher fics in two days."

"It's been going on for a while Sam." The boy said, slamming the locker door. "Much longer than that."

"You'll have to tell me what happened after class." Sam said. "Maybe I can help."

Danny nodded, and walked down the hall.

* * *

"…And always make sure that the light is on at the house when you go to it. Some people are trying to sleep, and you kids aren't helping us at all, with your shouting." Mr. Lancer droned on. "Be considerate of people who have to work for a living."

Danny had stopped listening a while ago, and now he just stared idly out the window, drumming his fingers on the desk.

For one split second, he thought he saw a man, hiding behind a tree, dressed all in black. Something had glinted in the sun for a moment, as the man disappeared. The boy blinked his eyes a few times, and stared hard at the spot.

No one was there.

_"You're so tired, you're seeing things." _Danny told himself. _"You really need to get more sleep." _

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer shouted suddenly, jerking Danny from his thoughts. "This is more important than anything that could possibly be out that window!"

"I just thought I saw someone." The boy replied, smiling sheepishly.

"It's a sidewalk, Mr. Fenton." The teacher growled. "People walk out there. It's a fact of life. Now, getting back to the issue at hand, when one doesn't answer the door, that usually means one is asleep. That does not give you an excuse to ring their door bell incessantly…"

* * *

"So, Danny, what's been happening?" Sam asked, as she, Tucker, and Danny sat around their lunch table.

"You do look tired dude." Tucker said, as he bit into his hamburger. "What's wrong?"

Danny sighed before he continued.

"I keep having this dream, where this guy in a white mask is standing in front of me. He'll show me a picture of someone, and it'll be covered in blood. He's always holding a butcher knife, but last night he tried to kill me with it…"

The boy trailed off when he saw his friends' shocked faces.

"What's wrong, guys?" Danny asked.

"You don't know?" Sam gasped.

"That's Michael Myers." Tucker continued, his mouth open wide. "He's been killing people since he was six!"

"What?" Danny asked. "I've never heard of him."

"Yeah." Sam added. "He stabbed his sister to death in her room. Then he went after his other sister years later, followed by her daughter."

"Hey guys." Valerie said, coming over to the table and sitting down.

"Hey, did you hear about Mr. Harvey?" She said, unwrapping her burger.

"No." Sam said, the annoyance clear in her voice.

Valerie ignored it and continued.

"Well he was found stabbed to death, near the flower shop. His drinking buddies reported it to the police. And get this. Guess who they said killed him?"

"Who Valerie?" Tucker asked.

The girl paused for dramatics, and then continued.

"They said it was Michael Myers."

Danny's face went pale as he heard the name. Mr. Harvey had been the man in the picture. It had been his picture the killer had shown him…

And now he was dead…

"Danny, you ok?" Valerie asked, taking a bite from her burger.

"I think I need to go see the nurse. I don't feel too good."

And with that, he got up, and walked from the room.

* * *


	2. Who's next?

**Penguin Bowtie: So here's part two. I'm not sure If I like this chapter, but, I hope you guys do. I'm such a nit picker anyways. **

**So just like my buddy Secret Spy Guy, I'm going to do all the shout outs right here. ok? Alright. **

**Xx.Fms-Dangel.xX, man your name is hard to type. From now on I'm going to call you Ed. There, it's Ed not. I'm glad you like it Ed. I love the Halloween movies. But I haven't been able to see all of them. I'm trying though.**

**Phillip Clark, Yep. That's the scene. Like mother like son right? This follows the original time line. Haven't had the chance to see H20 yet, and Ressureection sucked. :)**

**Inuphantom, I'm continuing. **

**Nonasuki-chan, Yeah. Usually this type of cross over is done very badly. That's why I did it. To make one for people to read. That's an author's job. Thanks. You're compliments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D**

**Tera89, Yay fudge. (Tries to reach through screen.) Darn. logic's getting in the way again. **

**Queen S of Randomness 016, Thanks! **

**DP fan, I'm continuing. **

**DeoxyPhantom, Here's more. **

**Kingdomhero, updated. **

**So there's I hope everybody. part two. This one's a little bit slower, but...next chapter will pick up fast. K? Alright. Here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Me no owney. **

* * *

Danny headed down the hall, feeling sick to his stomach. He knocked on the door to the nurse's room, and was greeted by the silver haired old lady, dressed in white. She looked at him from over her spectacles.

"You again?" She asked. "Well come on in. What is it this time?"

"I don't feel good." Danny said, walking in. He sat down on one of the cushioned plastic mattresses, holding his gut.

The nurse sighed and took the garbage can from the wall, and placed it near the boy was sitting.

"Hit it this time." She said, going back to her desk. Danny stopped her.

"Wait, I have a—" He stopped for a moment, and then continued. "a…question to ask you."

"What is it?" The woman asked, concern flitting across her face, as she heard the boy's tone.

"Have you…ever…heard of Michael Myers?" The boy asked, finally.

"Of course." The woman replied, her face looking confused. "Why?"

"Did he ever die?"

The nurse shook her head.

"No. Some say he could never die, until his family was destroyed. But he killed them off a long time ago. Hasn't been seen in years."

"So the chances of him showing up, are nil?" Danny asked.

"You've been hearing those rumors about Mr. Harvey, haven't you?" The woman snapped.

The boy nodded.

"Don't believe a word from those drunken slobs." She scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourself. They were so intoxicated when they found the police they could've very well seen a lamp post. They could've stabbed Mr. Harvey themselves, and not even known it."

"So he's not here?" Danny asked, still unsure.

"He's not here." The woman replied. "Now you lay down and get some rest. I'll see if I can get a hold of your parents. Got yourself all worked up by nothing."

Danny, still not sure, lay down, his eyes slowly fluttering shut…

* * *

_There was the mask once again, hiding the face of the man who had been haunting the boy's dreams for months. _

_"You don't exist." Danny spat. "So get out of my head. The nurse said that you've killed your family. So leave me alone." _

_The man continued to stare, playing with the handle of his butcher knife. Then, from his pocket, he took a picture. Once more he showed it to Danny, his emotions unclear. _

_The boy gasped. _

_"It's…nurse…Hopkins." He gasped. Michael dropped the picture, lashing out at Danny with his knife. The boy stumbled backwards, to get out of its way. As he hit the floor, he noticed the picture was stained with blood. _

_Nurse Hopkins was next…

* * *

_

The boy's eyes shot open as he looked around,

Nurse Hopkins was nowhere in sight.

Slowly, the boy struggled to his feet, trying to push back the feelings of dizziness that suddenly pounded through his skull. He made his way to the door, opening it, and headed through the halls, placing a hand on the wall for support. It was deadly quiet as he walked along, calling out for the nurse.

No one answered.

"Nurse Hopkins, this isn't funny. I know you can hear me. I know—"

He gasped and spun around as a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Shh, Danny." Nurse Hopkins scolded. "There are still kids in class. Are you trying to skip out? Using my room as a way out of class? I don't like being lied to Danny."

"No, I just…didn't know where you were." The boy sighed.

"I was going out to the office, Danny." The nurse said. "Now you need to get back to the room. I've called your parents, they'll be here in a few moments. Now go."

"Let me go with you." The boy insisted, taking the woman by the arm.

"I'm not old yet." She snapped, pulling away. "I'm quite capable of going to the office on my own. You need to rest. You look so pale." With that she began to walk off, leaving Danny behind.

Maybe his dream had been wrong. Maybe everything would be alright.

He turned around and headed back to the infirmary, looking over his shoulder.

* * *

Nurse Hopkins yawned as she walked through the parking lot. Her car was set far off, towards the football field, a spot that she was Very protective of. It was set under a large tree, that provided both shade and protection. The long walks to get to it was worth it.

Her car had been running for thirty years. It was her baby, her precious. She couldn't live without it.

It had been a long day. Danny's paranoia only half the problem. She had been relieved when he saw her enter the room once more.

It was like he thought something would happen.

The sun was going down by the time she had left the building. It was that short space between the sudden absence of the sun, and the lampposts turning on. Her car was distinguishable enough. The bright white paint glowed in the dim light. She took her keys from her pocket and placed them in the lock, before getting into her car.

* * *

The drive home was uneventful. The radio was full of people telling their theories about the death of Mr. Harvey. She laughed as old man Swanson presented his Alien spiel for the hundredth time. He was sure an odd one.

As she was driving, the nurse looked to her gas meter.

"I haven't filled up in a few days." She mused. The gas station was right down the street. She put on her turn signal, and drove inside. Hopkins then stepped from her car, taking a credit card from her pocket, and swiping it through the slot. There was a beeping as an error message popped up.

"I should tell them…" She sighed, placing her card in her pocket, and walking away from the car…

One of the doors was hanging slightly ajar…

* * *

Danny walked through his kitchen, holding a glass of water, and an aspirin. He downed it easily, and drank the water, setting the glass in the sink. His head was still pounding, and an uneasy feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach.

Night had fallen a while ago, leaving a dismal cloud over the entire house. Jack was sitting in the living room, fiddling with some new invention. Green goo was everywhere, covering the walls, and the ceilings. The boy couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_Danny found himself all alone in the deep recesses of his dream. He sighed in relief at this, concentrating, and summoning the familiar door that led to all his fantasies. He was never able to do it with the man around. Maybe it was his fear of being followed. The boy wasn't sure, but he reached forward to turn the handle. _

_The handle was gone. _

_The entire door was gone. _

_Danny looked, and found that he had taken hold of the bloody picture of nurse Hopkins. He let out a small yelp, and let the picture fall, backing up. He felt himself bump into something. He spun around, looking up and screaming, trying to activate his ghost powers. _

_There stood Michael Myers. He bent down and picked up the picture Danny had dropped, looking at it briefly, before ripping it to shreds. Then he took out yet another, shoving it in the boy's face. Danny backed up, trying to avoid the bloody photo, his face turning pale… _

_It was Nr. Lancer's picture. _

_"Don't you dare!" The boy shouted, wishing for once his powers worked in this dream. "You leave him alone! What are you after!" _

_Once more there was no answer. _

_"Say something! Now!" He ran forward, fist extended. He landed a punch right on Michael's jaw. _

_The man grunted, but seemed unfazed. In a flash, he lashed out with the knife…the blade aimed straight for the boy's throat…

* * *

_

Danny woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face. He clasped a hand to his neck, as if checking for a wound.

Nothing was there. He gave a sigh of relief, and got out of bed, his headache from the day before still lingering at the back of his mind. As he walked past Jazz's room, he listened for a moment, waiting to hear movement inside.

She yawned, and the boy was satisfied.

Maybe his dream had just been a fluke.

But he knew that a killer like this would go after anyone...

* * *

After getting out of the shower, the boy headed into the kitchen, spotting his dad now sinking halfway onto the floor, still fiddling with the device. Jazz came skipping down the stairs, humming merrily to herself.

"Happy Halloween, Danny." She grinned, taking a piece of toast from a plate on the table. "I love Halloween. You gonna wear you costume today?"

The boy glared at his sister.

"Mom made me a ghost costume. Don't you think that's a little—" He looked around before whispering, "Suspicious?"

"Danny…come on." The girl scoffed. "If they haven't figured it out by now, there's no way they will. Come on, put it on."

Danny sighed, and picked up the white sheet from the table. It was covered in black splotches, with the occasional rip. The boy's head was entirely visible, the neck hanging around his shoulders.

"I feel like a mattress." He groaned.

"Danny…" The girl smiled, straightening the black cat ears on her head. "You need to get in the spirit. Halloween is supposed to be fun."

"I haven't felt like having fun lately." The boy sighed.

"Stop complaining." Jazz snapped. "Put some eyeliner under your eyes, put on a black shirt and pants, and get those black snow boots of yours, now."

"Fine." Danny sighed, walking back up the stairs.

* * *

"You usually don't dress up." Sam commented at lunch, as she took out her plastic vampire teeth, and set them on the table.

"A ghost, man?" Tucker asked, "You're cutting it close aren't you?"

"It was my mom's idea, and Jazz forced me. All she's wearing is a pair of cat ears."

"Why'd you let her walk all over you?" Sam asked. "Usually you just kick her to the curb."

"I guess I'm kinda nervous. After the Mr. Harvey thing." The boy replied, stirring a cupful of ketchup with a French fry.

"Danny, buddy." Tucker said, leaning in. "The chances of Michael Myers actually showing up is nil. He's probably dead. He has to be like, over fifty by now. So how hard could it be to get away even if her did show up. Mr. Harvey was a drunk. He could kill himself with a butter knife."

"It's still…unsettling…Have any of you seen Nurse Hopkins today?" Danny asked.

"I saw her car in the parking lot." Sam replied. "And you know that she wouldn't go anywhere without that thing."

"You're right." Danny smiled.

He tried to ignore the image of a bloody picture of Mr. Lancer that flashed through his mind…

* * *


	3. Encounter

**penguin Bow tie: I love all you guys, but I'm in a mighty hurry as it's getting late and I have a math test tomaorrow. **

**So I'd like to know, **

**Can someone give me like a point to point outline of the 6th movie. I haven't seen the whole thing, and it might be important. I know it'll be important. I know a little about Michael's curse, but I want to avoid as many continuity errors as possible so if someone could help me out, **

**I'll email you the inital death of nurse Hopkins and how Danny met Michael. **

**Please? I'm desperate. (Puppy dog eyes.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Blah da blah da blah. **

* * *

"I've looked all over the school, we've tried to call her down here three times." Mr. Lancer said, standing in front of Principal Ishyama's desk. "She hasn't been seen since last night, and her car's sitting in the parking lot. Something's wrong." 

"What are you trying to say Mr. Lancer?" The woman asked. "You think that…the man who killed Mr. Harvey might've…"

"I'm just saying this is so unlike her." Lancer sighed. "I'm going to take a look out at the car. Maybe she locked herself inside. With that old rust bucket, I bet it could happen."

The old man then turned and walked from the room, heading for the exit. As he walked through the doors, he spotted Danny and his friends leaving the lunchroom.

"Mr. Fenton!" He shouted, his voice stern. "Come with me. I want to ask you something."

Danny looked nervously to his friends as he walked over to the teacher, fear in his eyes.

"What is it Mr. Lancer?" He asked.

"Come out here with me." The teacher replied, walking out the doors. The boy reluctantly followed him.

"Nurse Hopkins didn't show up for work today. I'm sure you know that."

Danny's eyes grew wide as he stared up at the teacher.

"She didn't show up?" He asked.

Lancer shook his head.

"You were the last person she took care of that day. Was she acting strange to you?"

"No." Danny whispered as they made their way through the parking lot. "She was fine. Just fine."

"You're sure Danny?" Lancer asked. "Did she seem sad or anything? That could explain her absence."

"I didn't notice anything, Mr. Lancer…" The boy said, his words catching in his throat. The old white car looked sinister in the distance, the small dents and rust spots adding to the effect. He noticed that one of the doors seemed to be bent slightly, a deep scratch along the side.

It looked like it was from a knife.

"Mr. Lancer. Maybe you should wait. I'm sure she'll turn up." He gulped, the picture flashing through his mind once more.

"Nonsense. She's probably just locked in her car. This old rust bucket would so something like that. I'll jiggle the handle. Maybe that'll help."

The teacher reached out and took hold of one of the back doors. He stumbled slightly as it popped open with ease.

"That's odd." He said.

"Mr. Lancer…" Danny said anxiously as he walked up behind the man. "Let's go."

"Danny…You're acting suspicious. Did you—"

The man didn't even have time to finish, as a hand flew from the car, and took the teacher by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. There was a sickening noise that sounded like someone cutting an orange apart. The teacher fell back onto the cement, his eyes wide open and staring. Danny stood riveted to the spot, unable to cope with the sudden shock.

The ground was stained in the teacher's blood.

The boy was jerked from the moment, by a shadow that suddenly cast across the ground. Danny looked up, and his worst fears were realized.

He screamed, rage building up inside of him. The boy's eyes glowed green as he glared at the killer.

"Get back in my head!" Danny snarled, backing up, careful not to show his back to this maniac. "That's where you belong!

Michael just cocked his head. After wiping his bloody knife on his pants he walked forward, very slowly. Danny stared nervously at the security camera nearby. He would only transform if it became absolutely necessary. If he could get someone's attention, or get back to the school. Maybe…just maybe…

Danny quickly turned around, taking off as fast as he could, screaming for help. He felt his panic rise as the man behind him began to run as well.

He could probably run faster.

The school doors couldn't come fast enough, and Danny reached out, grabbing the handle.

It didn't budge.

The building was locked.

He threw all caution to the wind, and phased inside, panting heavily. He could see that his cries did not go unnoticed. People were gathering around. Luckily none seemed to notice how he materialized through the door. Danny didn't even have a chance to tell anyone as shock gripped him, and he collapsed, tears sliding down his face. He ripped off the ghost costume, the eyeliner running under his eyes. There were kids all around him now, standing in a crowed, talking in hushed tones. After a few moments, Principal Ishiyama pushed her way through, kneeling by the boy's side.

"Danny, what happened?" She asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He's out there." Danny whispered. "He's outside the door."

One kid peeked through the small window, and shook his head.

"There's no one out there, Danny." The woman continued. "Please get up, and we'll go to the office."

The boy shook his head.

"He's out there." He whispered again.

"What were you doing outside in the first place?" Ishiyama demanded. "It's against school rules."

"Mr.….Lancer was talking to me…" Danny said quietly.

"And so where is he?" The principal asked.

The boy remained silent.

"Danny?"

He looked away.

"Mr. Fenton." Ishiyama said, her voice growing firm. "Where is Mr. Lancer?"

"…He killed him…" The boy whispered. There was a gasp from the crowd.

"Who?" The woman demanded, her voice filled with desperation.

"Michael Myers…"

* * *

It had been chance when he found it. 

A small name, whited out on the papers.

Dr. Sam Loomis was surprised when he noticed the shoddy handiwork that had been made. Just a simple quarter chipped away the cover-up revealing a name that had been hidden from view for years…

Daniel Lloyd.

Jamie's name stood out quite clearly. It had been common knowledge about her existence. She knew her mom and her dad.

Laurie Lloyd.

Jimmy Lloyd.

But there was another name hidden under them all.

Daniel Lloyd.

How could he have forgotten? How could he be so foolish as to forget the young son of Laurie Strode?

Daniel hadn't even been a year old when his parents got into the car accident that cost them their lives. It had been Loomis himself who suggested relocating the boy and hiding him away from Haddonfield, in fear that Michael Myers was behind the accident. It was a genius move, taking him to Amity Park, a home for supernatural activity. It was said that the Myers bloodline possessed a talent for otherworldly abilities. It was Loomis' hope that this boy had a connection with Michael Myers that surpassed blood. A connection like he and Jamie had had. One that could predict where the killer was going to strike next, and whom.

It was a greedy move indeed, sending this boy to a fate such as that. But finding Michael Myers was the only thing Loomis cared about. Being his first, and only charge during his days at the sanitarium, he would not rest until the villain was brought to justice.

He hoped Daniel's abilities were honed by now…

Michael's soul was restless…

* * *

Danny sat in the office, holding his arms around him. He had been silent since uttering the killer's name. Principal Ishiyama had accused him of lying at first, but when she sent two teachers outside, part of the truth was revealed. 

Mr. Lancer was indeed dead.

Initially the principal had blamed the boy, adding even more distress to his already troubled mind. But then the footage from the security camera was played…

And the truth was out.

The entire school was placed in lockdown immediately after that, all the kids forced to stay in the rooms and out of sight. Danny remained in his chair in silence, his eyes dull, his hands shaking. Finally after what seemed like hours, two policemen took him by his arms, and walked him from the building.

* * *


	4. Dr Loomis

**Penguin Bowtie: So here's the next chapter. It's kinda short, but...I felt like posting it. Kinda a cliffy, but I think you guys can figure out what happened. It's not that hard. **

**Also I'd like to know where you guys think this's going. I know, but you guys might give me some new ideas that I didn't think of. It helps me out. S2teennovelist helps sSecret Spy all the time. That's how true key got written. So yeah. I'd appriciate it! **

**Reviews! **

**Terra98, Yay! Fudge! Soon my evil plan shall be comlete! Muaahahahah!!!...ha...ha...sorry, was that out loud. (Clears throat) I had to kill someone from the actual show though, and as hard as it was for me, Mr. Lancer was the one who ended up kicking the bucket. originally it wasw Jazs as you can kinda tell from some of the text in the previous chapter. Where Danny stops at her door? Yeah. that's why that's there. And I also liked how Michael just glanced at Danny for a second and then went after him. It was like, scary. He moved from one kill to another so quickly. **

**DP fan, Yay! another plushie! Yay!! **

**Nonasuki-chan, Well thanks. Secret Spy siad I had mad skills too. Thanks so muhc. I'm glad it blended so well. **

**Queen S of randomness 016, cliffies are evil, adn usually unaviodable. **

**Egyptian Ghost Kitty, Just don't go after me with a pitchfork. Secret Spy always gets chased by people with pitch forks.**

**Dei-chan, yeah. It's hard to type cause of all of the caps and anot caps. Dei-chan is much easier. And I'll try to avoid anymore main character killing. But...Vlad coming in intregues me. **

**Disclaimer: The cow goes moo. The Penguin goes, I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND RIGHT!! **

* * *

Danny refused to answer any of them men's questions. He simply shook his head as he sat in an office at the station. The men were slightly standoffish to him, fearing a sudden burst of rage, followed by a killing, disproving the Michael Myers theory. They treated him as though he were dumb, unable to speak his mind, much like the murderer he claimed to have seen. Maybe even a boy trying to emulate the psycho's ways. All Danny could do was wait, terror spreading through him. Every sound he heard seemed to be the crunch of the man's black boots on the ground. Every loud noise was a body hitting the ground.

Just like Mr. Lancer.

He could hear whispering coming from the next room, as two people talked. Danny caught a few words. He heard his name a few times, and that of Mr. Lancer. Michael's was there in the mix as well. They were probably discussing what had happened earlier. Danny wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. He wished they would lock him up. He had known Mr. Lancer was going to die, and he didn't do anything. Even if he wasn't at fault the fact that he had known, would gnaw at him for the rest of his life.

The boy was dragged from his dark thoughts by two men entering the room. One was the local sheriff, Sheriff Logan, a tall semi muscular man with piercing gray eyes. Beside him was another man, this one looking very old, his face pockmarked by various burns and scars that had never healed. In his hand was a cane, helping him to hobble along, as one of his legs appeared to be lame.

"This is him, Dr. Loomis." Sheriff Logan said, "Looks like an ever-loving wreck, doesn't he?"

"Hold your tongue." The old man, identified as Dr. Loomis, snapped, his voice raspy with age. "After what he's seen he has all the right to."

"If it weren't for the camera, old man, I wouldn't have even called you. I still think it's just a kid in a mask, probably one of this kids' friends." Logan spat.

Danny looked at him, his eyes wide.

"Let us talk, will you?" Loomis growled at the other man. "I _am_ a child psychologist."

"And we've seen how far you've come with your first patient." The sheriff sneered before he exited the office, leaving Loomis and Danny alone. The old man took a seat across from the boy, setting his cane against the wall.

"Darn leg." He grumbled, getting settled before continuing. "So you're Daniel…Fenton?" He asked.

"I prefer Danny." The boy whispered.

"Well at least you speak. I've had clients up and go mute from just the sight of Michael Myers. I was afraid you'd done the same when I heard you hadn't said a word." Loomis said, analyzing Danny's look of surprise.

"So…you…believe me?" The boy asked.

Loomis nodded.

"Yes. I believe you one hundred percent." The doctor replied. "There are only two living people on this planet who have encountered Michael Myers and are still alive. And those two would be you…and me."

"You've met him?" Danny asked sitting up in his chair, his eyes growing even wider.

"Met him?" The man laughed dryly. "I've known him since he was six. I was his psychologist for years, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't crack him open."

"Wow…So it really goes back that far…" Danny whispered. There was an awkward silence, as the boy stared down at his shaking hands.

"People don't believe me, but…I know it's really Michael Myers I saw." He continued, so softly, that Loomis had to strain to hear. The boy seemed to be trying to hide his voice from other's ears, as though he was afraid that _he_ was listening.

"I've seen him…in my head. He's been showing me pictures of people. Mr. Harvey, Nurse Hopkins…Mr. Lancer…and a whole bunch of people I didn't know. I bet they're all dead too."

Loomis listened as Danny spoke, his hopes coming true.

There was the connection. The boy saw the next target in his dreams.

"No one's going to believe me." Danny finished.

"I will." Loomis said, resting one of his worn hands on the boy's shoulder.

"You will?" Danny asked, fear showing in his eyes once more.

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "You see, there's a reason for all of this, and I think it's time you found out the truth."

The boy drew back from the man's touch.

"What truth?" He asked fearfully.

Dr. Loomis took out a manila folder from inside his trench coat, and began flipping through it.

"Daniel, you love your parents right?"

"More than anything." The boy replied warily.

"Then you're going to have to listen to me." Loomis continued. "I'm not threatening you, if that's what you think. It's for their protection. Michael is going to take out those close to you, in order to get you alone. You have to help me in finding out who he's going after next so we can intercept him."

"Why is he after me?" The boy demanded, panic sweeping through him. "Is it because I got away?"

"Partially." The doctor continued, taking a paper from his folder, and handing it to the boy. "This is a copy of your original birth certificate. Read the name."

Danny's eyes scanned the page for a moment, before they widened. Loomis noted that this boy seemed to speak with his eyes. They expressed his emotions better than his face ever did. Right now he was shocked. Angrily, the boy shoved the paper back in Loomis' hand, turning away.

"That's not mine. It says Lloyd." He grumbled.

"Why do you think Michael is after you?" Loomis asked, putting the paper away. "Laurie Lloyd was his sister. Jamie Lloyd his niece. They're all dead, along with Laurie's husband, Jimmy Lloyd, and Jamie's son, Stephen. If there were no more, the curse on Michael would have ceased, and been passed onto another. But the fact that he's still out there, that's proof that there is still another in the Myers bloodline. And that person would be you."

"You're crazy." Danny spat. "I'm a Fenton. I've always been a Fenton, and I always will be a Fenton. You didn't have to lie to me to get me to help you. I would've done it anyway."

"But I'm not lying Danny." Loomis begged. "You need to believe me. Michael Myers is your uncle. He killed your sister and your nephew. He might've even had the hand in the crash that killed your parents. No matter where you run, he'll find you."

"Shut up!" The boy screamed suddenly. "I thought you were going to help me, but instead you're trying to convince me that…I'm related to that…monster? Why? Are you trying to make me go insane! Are you trying to let Dan out?!" The boy then growled, shutting his mouth, realizing his slip up. Loomis sighed, and slowly got to his feet.

"Danny, you don't know how much danger believing the Fenton's are your family will cause. I know all you're trying to do is keep what you're familiar with, but they could be killed because of that."

"Shut up." Danny snarled darkly. The doctor blinked as the boy's eyes seemed to change color for a moment. But that couldn't be. People couldn't do that.

But maybe his supernatural abilities went far beyond his connection with Michael.

And that made things even more dangerous.

"Like it or not, Danny, he's going to come back. If you don't want to listen, then you don't have to." Loomis said, glaring down at the boy. "But I'm going to stay here until the Fentons come to get you. I want to talk with them."

"Suit yourself." Danny whispered. "They're going to say the same thing I did."

"I highly doubt that." The man replied coldly, walking slowly from the office, standing like a sentinel by the door. He would see Danny staring at him from time to time, the black makeup under his eyes smeared across his cheeks. He looked like he could qualify as a Goth, with his large boots, and black shirt and pants. His depressed demeanor could also mean that. Not to mention various light scars that dotted his arms. But there was something else too. A strange feeling that emanated from his being. Loomis was sure he had seen Danny's eyes change color, if not for a moment. There also was a high chance that he had mental problems, something that seeing a being such as Michael Myers in your dreams was most likely to produce. Like when he was shouting, demanding if the doctor was trying to make him insane. He had mentioned a person called Dan. It was quite likely that Dan was what Danny called his evil urges. Unable to accept that he would think such things, it could be possible that he blamed it on a person he had created in his mind: Dan.

This boy was beginning to present a difficult case indeed.

Loomis sighed as he waited, hoping the Fenton's would show up soon. His leg was killing him, as it did almost anytime he moved. Inside the office, Danny took a tissue and wetted it with his spit, trying to get the makeup off from under his eyes.

"I hate this…" He grumbled softly. "Stupid Jazz. Stupid holiday."

Loomis heard the tissue hit the waste basket as the boy gave up. Danny sighed, looking at the wall, his eyes suddenly growing distant. Loomis noticed the abrupt silence, and turned to the boy, a feeling of sickness seizing his stomach.

The look in the boy's eyes was hauntingly familiar. Loomis had seen it before in the stare of his first patient. The man entered the room once more, setting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Danny did not move. Loomis looked closer, and saw that the boy's mouth was moving wordlessly. Then his body jerked violently, and his eyes shut. Danny found himself panting heavily.

"What was it Danny!" Loomis demanded.

"Sheriff Logan." The boy gasped. "He had a picture of Sheriff Logan!"

Loomis nodded, turning and limping from the room as fast as possible.

"Sheriff Logan!" He cried. "Sheriff!"

"He's not here." Snapped one of the other officers. "There was a call about a dog stabbed dead in someone's yard. He went out to investigate. You'll have to wait."

"He won't be coming back." Loomis snarled. "You do you think killed the dog? It wasn't the neighborhood cat!"

"I think it was Phantom." Chimed in a secretary at her desk. She was idly filing her nails, examining them with care.

"Phantom?" Loomis asked, fear in his voice.

"Yeah, you know." The woman continued. "Inviso-Bill? The ghost boy?"

The man stared at her in confusion.

"He's not from around here Lana." The officer said. "Phantom is a troublesome ghost who tried to kidnap the mayor a while ago. He also been caught robbing, and defacing property. He thinks that since he can do something he will. That kid's annoying."

"It was about time that he snapped." Lana added, rubbing her nails on her uniform. "All ghosts do"

"I don't have time for this." Loomis growled. He then turned back to the office to check on Danny, but when he looked, the boy was gone.

"Danny?" He asked, panic growing inside him. "Danny? Where are you?"

But the boy was nowhere to be found…

* * *


	5. Michael's attack

**Spy GUy: Ok,. Low on time.. realyl low. Supposed to be doign biology. k? K. No shoutouts thsis week. midterms murder. **

**Disclaimer: You alreayd know. **

**(And if there's any big major annoying typos in here, tell me. Thanx.) **

* * *

Loomis drove as fast as he could through the streets, heading for the location that Lana had given him. He had to get to the Sheriff before Michael Myers, and definitely before Michael Myers got to Danny. The man soon found himself driving into a small subdivision near Casper High. He spotted one home that had the sheriff's squad car parked inside, and drove over to it, getting from is own car as fast as he could.

"Sheriff Logan!" He shouted. "Where are you?" Loomis stumbled over to a short wooden fence, and fumbled with the small lock.

"Sheriff Logan! Answer me!" He snarled, finally managing to get the gate open. He limped thorough the yard, spotting a small dog lying on its side, blood seeping from a fresh wound.

"Myers…" The man growled under his breath as he went on.

"Sheriff Loga—"

Loomis then found himself cut off by a blood curdling scream. Logan suddenly tore through a nearby patio door, pulling a middle aged woman along with him. His gun was pointed in the direction he came from, his eyes wide open and staring.

"Get back!" He demanded, letting a bullet fly. "Go away!"

The Sheriff found himself rooted to the spot as the white mask emerged from the house, walking onto the grass, his knife raised menacingly.

"I-I'll kill you!" The man shrieked as he pointed the gun at Michael's head.

"Bullets won't kill him!" Loomis cried. "You need to run!"

It was too late as the killer lunged forward, plunging the blade into Logan's neck. The man hit the ground, writhing around for a moment, before going still, his gun still held in his hand. The woman who had come out with him screamed, pulling her arm from his dead grasp. She then turned her gaze to the killer who stood only a few feet away.

She was next.

"Run!!" Loomis demanded, looking around the yard for anything to use as a weapon. This yard was much too clean.

The woman closed her eyes, and turned, running for the gate. Michael didn't miss a beat as he instantly sprang to flight, quickly catching up.

"No more!" Screamed a voice. Loomis noted that it had a strange echoey tinge to it. He looked around, and saw no one…

Until a strange boy with shocking white hair suddenly materialized out of thin air, separating the killer and the woman. He spread his arms out, a green shield appearing before him. Michael ran right into its surface, not suspecting the boy's strange defense.

The shield fell, and the boy jumped into action, firing a relentless volley of bright green orbs at his target. Loomis suddenly realized who it was…

It had to be the Phantom…

But…it…looked almost just like Danny…the way the hair was, his lanky build. The make-up running below his eyes. Almost Danny to a T.

And the voice…

It sounded like him as well…

Could it be?

Could he really be a…

The man's thoughts were interrupted by Michael running through the volleys, and slashing at Phantom's side. The boy noticed at the last second, and he made a weak attempt to dodge, the blade cutting into his flesh.

He cried out in pain, clutching the wound, only to feel Michael's fingers encircle his throat in his moment of weakness.

It was at this time that the woman ran through the gate, and into the street.

"Let me go!" Phantom screamed, flailing around. He tried desperately to phase through his captor's hold, but…to his great dismay found it impossible.   
"Michael!" Loomis cried. "Let the boy go! Now!"

The killer didn't seem to listen as he slowly moved the tip of the knife to Phantom's gut

The boy winced as the blade began to sink into his body.

"Michael!" Loomis screamed, running forward, and beating the man mercilessly with his cane. The killer's grip loosened, and Phantom fell to the ground, blood seeping from his wounds.

Green and red…

He tried to get up, but collapsed on the grass, twin white rings appearing around his body, and changing him back. Loomis gasped, stopping his onslaught for a moment, as he saw Danny's limp body there. Michael seemed to stop as well…his masked face turned to his prey.

Loomis seized his chance, taking Danny by the back of his shirt, and dragging him along. It was amazing how deep Myers seemed in his trance. It may just give them enough time to get away. Loomis made it to the car, and he threw the boy in the back, taking his place at the front and driving away as fast as he could.

And all the while, Michael watched them go….never moving…never making a sound…

_Danny found himself once more trapped in his mind, now doubled over in pain from his wounds, dark bruises slowly forming on his neck. He was aware of the killer hovering over him, the tip of the blade held right between his shoulder blades. _

_"Go ahead." Danny whispered. "Just do it. It's going to happen eventually. Get it over with." _

_The boy groaned as Michael took him by his hair, and pulled his head up. The killer dropped the knife, and instead took out a photograph, showing it to his captive. Danny looked at it, his eyes growing large at the sight. _

_In it was a man with black hair, holding a small baby in his arms, and looking fondly at it. A woman sat next to him, a little girl in her lap. _

_But in the back of the picture…was a small white shape…the rest of it hidden in the shadows. _

_"It's you…" Danny hissed. "That's you back there…Who are these people? Why—" _

_He was interrupted by Michael grunting and picking up his weapon once more. Before the boy could even react, the blade was forced into his back , and almost instantly killing him. _

_The last thing the boy saw was all of the picture fade away… _

_Except for the baby…

* * *

_

Loomis stared down at his boy's pale form. Danny's breathing was labored, as his chest slowly moved up and down.

This boy was troubling indeed.

What was he?

He had obviously been the white haired boy who had tried to stop Michael. It was obvious, but…how?

His blood seemed to be tinged with some sort of green substance, it was plain to see on his clothes when he had been brought inside the hospital.

This was something terrible.

Taking him here had been a mistake. Not only was his insight developed, he had acquired these bizarre powers, and a secret identity that had enough power to temporarily stop Michael in his tracks, longer than anyone else still living had. If that power somehow fell victim to the curse…

All would be lost.

Loomis gazed at Danny once more, and saw that his lips were moving slightly. Then his face suddenly screwed up in pain, before relaxing…Slowly his eyes opened…

"They're gone…" The boy whispered.

"Who Danny?" Loomis asked, fearing another attack was near.

"All the people in the picture." He rasped. "Except the baby. It's too late. They're gone…"

"Hush Danny." The man said. "Close your eyes and rest. Michael got you really good."

"Did you catch him?" Danny asked.

"No…" Loomis replied. "I saved you instead."

"Why…" The boy demanded. "He's just going to come after me anyway."

"Yes. He will." The man said. "But I think it's in the best interest for everyone that you stay safe."

"Well…" Danny whispered, his eyes flittering shut. "I guess I should thank you…"

With that, the boy lost his battle to stay in the waking world, and fell into a deep sleep. Loomis watched him as his breathing slowly began to improve. It was amazing how fast he was healing. Probably came with the strange powers he had acquired. The sooner he was out of this hospital, the better. Here he was vulnerable. It was so much like Michael's first killing spree all those years ago, when he had taken out the staff of an entire hospital to get to his sister. The only thing Loomis could think of was getting this boy to safety. Someplace behind thick metal walls, and security stronger than any in the world. He knew that it wasn't fair to Danny…but…the boy truly believed that the Fenton's were his family.

To him, he wasn't the last in the line of Michael's targets.

He was just a poor civilian caught up in something he couldn't do anything about.

Laurie wasn't his mother.

Jimmy wasn't his father.

Jamie wasn't his sister.

He was Daniel Fenton…

And then Fenton's were still living.

Loomis shook his head of these thoughts, turning back to Danny's pale form. He then noticed that the boy seemed to be crying, his eyes, even though closed, troubled, small tears running from them…

Please…not another dream…

* * *


	6. Mr Masters

_**Penguin bowtie: Sorry this took so long. Writer's block and all that Jazz...you know...shcool and stuff. So here it is. I'm sorry that I don't have time to respond to your reviews again...it's nearing like, midnight...:D and I still have math homework. Math needs to die. **_

**_But my friend Secret spy Guy had time to make this picture. It's better than all her others I think. Take a look. _**

http// www. deviantart . com/ deviation / 48300431/

Take out the spaces. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween, or Danny Phantom

_

* * *

_

_"Danny…" A voice called. "Danny…please…come here." _

_The boy looked around the dark void he found himself standing in. _

_That voice seemed so familiar. _

_It was calling to him, drawing him closer. Danny forgot himself for a moment, and ran toward it, desperate to reach the person crying for him. _

_"Hey!" He shouted. "Where are you!" _

_"Over here…" The voice replied. "Hurry Danny…" _

_"I'm trying!" He cried. Who was it? Who was the person calling for him? _

_Why did their voice sound so familiar?

* * *

_

It was utter surprise to the people at the Amity park hospital, when a fancy black limousine drove up to it and parked by the curb. Out stepped a tall gray haired man, wearing a crisp business suit, a smug look on his face. He waved the limo away and walked into the hospital, up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked, not looking up from her soap magazine.

"Yes." The man replied. "My name is Vlad Masters. I would like to visit Daniel Fenton. I heard he was here."

"Sorry." The woman said, still not looking up. "No visitors."

Vlad's smile vanished, taking his cheerful demeanor along with it.

"But I'm a very close family friend. I want to make sure he's ok." The man insisted.

"Look Mr." The receptionist sighed. "I'd let you in, but that freaky psychologist locked himself inside. Extra protection, he says. He's a complete mental case, if you ask me."

Vlad's eyes turned to slits, as he nearly spat the next words.

"I will get in there to see that boy no matter what. I don't want that idiotic loony anywhere near him."

"Whatev'." The woman replied, turning the page of her magazine idly. "Room 11B"

Vlad grunted and stormed down the hall quickly coming to the room where Daniel was held prisoner. Throwing all caution to the wind, then man phased through the door, rematerializing behind Loomis, who was watching Danny intently.

"Get away from him." Vlad hissed, venom dripping from his words. Loomis spun around, gasping slightly as he found himself face to face with a very angry Vlad Masters.

"How'd you get in here?" The man asked after a few moments.

"I have my ways Dr. Loomis." Vlad snarled. "Now I will kindly ask you to leave, and let me watch the boy."

"That's my job." The other man snapped. "I've known him since he was a baby. Much longer than you. And I know much more about Michael Myers as well."

"I heard that crazed man was behind this. That's why I thought you were involved." Vlad hissed. "I've heard things about you Mr. Loomis. What exactly do you intend to do with Danny once he recovers? Throw him in a holding facility? Why don't I throw you in instead?"

"Now Mr. Masters." Loomis replied. "Let me explain. I know there's a lot of rumors, but…please. You don't know the whole story."

"There's a crazy loony after Daniel!" The other man snarled. "What more do I need to know? I know that you need to get out of here, so I can protect him. What can an old man like yourself do to an insane killer? Glare at him? Don't make me laugh old coot!"

Loomis stood up, and looked Vlad in the eyes, his own filled in rage.

"Mr. Masters, I don't believe that you can protect this boy any more than I can."

"Oh you'd be surprised." The other man chuckled dryly. "Now please Dr. Loomis. Leave for the sake of the boy."

"I'm not budging from this spot Vlad." Loomis said calmly.

"Fine." Vlad snarled. "Maybe you can please explain what's going on then."

The other man turned to the sleeping form of Danny and sighed.

"Well…I'm not sure if you knew this, but…Daniel was adopted when he was just a baby."

"No…" Vlad murmured. "I never knew that. I always assumed that Jack and Maddie had him."

"Not at all." Loomis continued. "His mother was Laurie Strode, main target of her brother, Michael Myers. I'm sure you know him."

"The killer?" The other man asked. "That would make him Daniel's uncle!"

Loomis nodded.

"Yes. Laurie and her husband met their ends in a violent car accident when Daniel was only about a year old. His sister was older and thus kept close to home…to help with the transition. But Daniel was relocated, to spare him from a potentially dangerous fate. One that…I'm afraid he hasn't escaped."

"So Daniel…has the blood of that killer inside him?" Vlad mused. "Well…"

Loomis glared at the man.

"You don't seem to treat it like it's a bad thing, Mr. Masters." He snapped. "Do you want him to kill people?"

Vlad sneered in reply.

"Not at all doctor." He said calmly. "It's just odd. That's all. Very odd."

The two fell to silence.

Danny, mumbled something softly, his hand balling into a fist.

"He can see him." Loomis murmured. "They're connected…"

Vlad turned to the boy, concern flitting on his face.

They were connected…

* * *

_"Come here…" Smiled a woman with brown hair. Her face was wrinkled and worn more from stress than age. _

_"Danny boy." Cheered a tall man with curly black hair, colored much like his own. Danny smiled, running to them, thankful to find someone other than Michael in this dream world. _

_The two gave him a hug, giving him praise, telling him how good he looked. How tall he had gotten. How he had his dad's face. The boy didn't know who they were, but their mere presence made him feel better. _

_But then they faded away… _

_"Hey…no please." The boy begged, running around, searching for them. _

_"Don't go. Don't leave me with him!" _

_It was then that a knife shot from nowhere, barely missing the boy's face. Danny stepped backwards, growling as Michael's white mask appeared from the shadows. _

_"You made them go away, didn't you!" The boy snarled. "It was you!" _

_The man didn't say a word as he began rifling through his pocket once more. _

_"I don't want to see!" Danny cried. "I don't want to see who you're going to kill! I don't want to see anymore!" _

_Michael did not listen to his cries, and unfolded the picture. In it was a picture of the head doctor at the hospital, Dr. Roberts. _

_"You stay away from there!" The boy demanded, his voice wild. "You stay away from me!" _

_Michael said nothing as he took his weapon in his hand once more. The knife flashed through the air, and Danny looked as its tip dug into his chest. The boy gave a weak chuckle…and collapsed to the floor…

* * *

_

His eyes shot open as he clutched a hand to his chest.

"Who was it?" Loomis demanded. "Tell me Daniel!"

"Do you not even care for his well being?" Vlad snarled. "He could be having a heart attack, and all you care about is what he saw in a dream."

"I know what I'm doing." The other man snapped. "I'm not stupid, Mr. Masters." He then turned back to Danny.

"So who was it?"

"Dr. Roberts." The boy murmured, trying to catch his breath. "He's coming here. Michael's coming here. He's going to kill me…He wants to kill me…"

"Hush, Little Badger…" Vlad cooed. "I'm not going to let him kill you…I'll be right here."

Danny stared at him in surprise.

"But…I thought you…only cared about…you know…" The boy whispered, looking at the man, reproachful of his true intentions.

"Not at all." The man smiled. "Besides…sometimes saving one's life is the best way to sway their thinking…you never know."

"Good luck Vlad." Danny smirked. "I'm not that desperate.

"Perhaps. But I don't see your parents here defending you. Maybe you'll change your mind."

"Danny's real parents are dead." Loomis insisted. "It's important that he stops thinking of the Fenton's as his parents. It could be dangerous."

"You shut up, old man." Vlad snarled. "Let the boy think what he wants…about his father that is…Danny." The man continued, turning to the boy. "Maddie's not your mom. Give it up."

"It's not that easy Vlad…" Danny whispered. "I don't want to believe it. They're my parents…that's it."

* * *

Penguin bowtie: Sorry it's so short. Been really busy. But I like Vlad's line at the end about Maddie. Made me giggle. PLease review.!


	7. Intruder

**Soy Guy: Sorry this took so long. Penguin dissapeared for a while, but she;s back in action witha fresh new chapter. :D Enjoy. **

**disclaimer: I dont; own Dnany phantom of Halloween,. **

* * *

A young nurse wiped the perspiration from her forehead as she set a box down in a dusty storage room.

"I swear." She panted, turning to her colleague, a young man. "These things get heavier and heavier every day. Roberts needs to get a filing cabinet quick, before I break my back."

"You need some muscles Carrie." The man smiled, setting down his own box. "I don't see why you're having so much trouble.

"Shut up Raul." Carrie snarled.

"At least that stupid ghost didn't show up today." The man smiled. "I haven't seen him for a while."

"Shhh…" Carrie laughed softly, pointing to a corner of the room. "There's someone over there."

Sure enough, a short squat shadow played across the walls. Raul grinned, kicking a box aside.

"I have a nice box right here for you!" He called into the room. "Come and get it!"

The two turned to each other, waiting for the creature to come out. The shadow paused, turning toward them.

Then it stood up. Carrie felt her breath hitch in her throat as the figure reached about six feet.

"That's not the box ghost…" She whispered, clinging to her partner's arm. Raul's face was white as the shadow began advancing. A glint caught his eye, and he looked to see what caused it.

There was a knife in the figure's hands.

"Oh my God…" He hissed, quickly backing up. His hand held tight around Carrie's. The creature suddenly sprang forward, the knife ready to swing out. There was no time to react as the blade sliced through Raul's neck. Carrie screamed, dropping his limp arm and tearing through the hall. He could hear the slapping of shoes on the tile behind her.

She had to keep running. Had to…

Keep going keep going.

A scream tore through her throat as a hand grabbed her from behind. It clenched around her coat, pulling her sharply back…

And right into the tip of the knife.

She let out one more strangled cry before collapsing in the arms of her killer.

Michael Myers.

He gazed at the woman's limp form before throwing her aside. She was not the one he was looking for.

But that one was here.

He just had to find him…

* * *

"Calm down, Little Badger, please." Vlad begged, placing his hands in Danny's shoulders. "It was just a dream…"

"He's here." The boy sobbed. "Get me out of here, Vlad…please!"

"I can't Daniel." The man replied, turning to Loomis. "Is there any place we could take him. Just to give him some peace of mind?"

Dr. Loomis shook his head, reaching into his coat pocket, and taking out a cell phone.

"Michael Myers is here, Mr. Masters. I suggest you stay out of the way. I'm calling the police. We're going to lock him up…and save this boy."

Vlad turned his blue eyes to Daniel's, feeling a tug on his heart as the boy's hand took hold of his jacket.

"You're not kidding, are you?" The man asked. Danny's shook his head.

"He's going to kill me." The boy whimpered.

"Not while I'm around." Vlad replied. "You have my word."

"What can you do?" Loomis spat, placing the phone in his pocket, and taking out a small pistol. "Bribe him until he goes away? Michael isn't like that."

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about." Vlad smiled smugly. "So you should just go out there with your pathetic little police force, and take care of the problem before it gets here. Go now. Shoo." The man motioned toward the door with his free hand, the other one held tight around Danny's. Loomis glared at him, but left quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"That man seems very unpleasant." Vlad whispered. "He's using you for his revenge…that's the only reason he's keeping you alive."

"You're not much better." Danny smiled weakly.

"And still you trust me?" Vlad asked.

"You're all I have right now. I don't know where my parents are…"

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Danny spoke once more.

"Do you think he's telling the truth…about my parents?"

"I don't know. Your parents would…You'd think they would be here." Vlad whispered. "I hope Maddie's alright."

"I think she is…" The boy grinned. "And my dad too. Bet you're happy about that."

Vlad said nothing in reply.

* * *

Footsteps echoed softly through the corridors of the hospital as Michael made his way through them, running his hand over the white surface of the walls. A faint orange line smeared across it, where his blood covered fingers passed. His ears picked up more foot steps. These were before him. He turned, his soulless eyes gazing upon a man standing at the end of the hall. He did not _need_ to deal with him, but…he was in his way.

Like lighting, he struck, the knife swinging out, slicing into the man's side. Michael didn't even watch, as his victim fell to his knees, collapsing into a puddle of warm blood.

His name tag shown brightly in the white lights above.

Dr. Roberts…

Michael made his way along, wiping the knife absentmindedly on his pants.

The boy was close. He could feel him…

* * *

Vlad held tightly to the Danny's hand as his breathing began to slow.

"Vlad. Get me out of here." The boy begged. "I don't want to die."

"Calm down Little Badger. Your injuries are still too delicate for you to be moved. I'm a halfa too you know. I can protect you."

Danny nodded, reaching a hand up to wipe his eyes.

"I never wanted you to see me like this." He whispered.

"It doesn't matter now." Vlad replied. "I will never use this to blackmail you. I may still hate your father with a passion, but you and your mother are the only people I care about in this world. I wouldn't have anyone to spar with without you."

The man smiled weakly turning to the door as screams came from outside. The door began to shake as it was pushed against the lock that held it.

"I'm going to send that murderer packing."

There was a flash of black light as Vlad was replaced by his own ghostly alter ego. The door flew from its hinges, crashing to the floor. Vlad was on the intruder in a second, pulling on the white mask that covered his features. The knife swung over his head. Vlad snarled, landing a punch on Michael's jaw.

"You shouldn't mess with ghosts!" He cried as three copies appeared. The killer's head swung around, his mind unable to register what had just occurred. The four Vlad's laughed, shooting him with bright pink blasts.

Michael was thrown from the room, his head hitting the far wall with a crack. Vlad wasted no time is attacking him again.

"Daniel is permanently scarred because of you!" The halfa snarled. "You bastard!"

there was a glint of metal as Michael's knife cut through the smoke and debris, to bury itself in Vlad's shoulder. The man cried out, taking the handle and yanking the blade from his flesh. An insane glint shone in Vlad's eyes as he seized the killer by the front of his shirt.

"Bye-bye." He snarled, taking the weapon, and thrusting it into his prey's gut.

Michael didn't even make a sound.

His body hit the floor with a loud thud.

"That was too easy." Vlad hissed, changing back into his human form. The man's eyes softened as he saw Danny, completely petrified.

"Little Badger. He's dead. It was much too easy. You could've taken him if you had the chance."

Danny nodded, looking away. Vlad's finger wiped the child's eyes, whisking away all traces of the dark eye-liner.

"It's all over, Little Badger." The man smiled. "Go to sleep now. Everything will be fine."

Vlad's back was to the door, as he hid Danny from the murderer's body. After the boy had nodded off to sleep, Loomis hobbled inside.

"I killed him." Vlad whispered softly, still not turning away from the sleeping form before him. "Michael…I killed him."

Loomis watched as Vlad tenderly pulled the blankets around Danny's body, tucking him in tightly to prevent cold from seeping inside.

Loomis swallowed hard, fiddling with his cane.

"We have his body under tight security." The man murmured. "But…Michael Myers is not dead."

"What?" Vlad snarled, wheeling around. "How can he still be alive? I stabbed him in the gut."

"Michael cannot die until his entire family line has perished with him." The old man continued. "And even after that, the curse that he carries must be passed on to another."

"Another killer?" Vlad snarled. "That's horrible."

"But it's been going on forever." Loomis insisted. "And I think I know who shall inherit the curse of thorns, the very thing that drives Michael to commit his crimes."

"Who?" The other man demanded. "I'll kill them now. It'll be mercy."

Loomis shifted uncomfortably, fixing Vlad his his watery eyes.

Finally he spoke...sending the room into a cold stillness.

"Daniel Fenton…"

* * *


	8. Infiltration

**Spy Guy: This took a while to write for some reason. :D Hehe. Well...here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it. It's just in time for Halloween! Yay! **

* * *

Vlad turned to the small boy, his mouth wide open in shock.

"But Michael has to kill _him_." The man stammered. "He's the last in the blood line. Daniel would have no one to kill but himself."

"That's not true…" Loomis sighed. "Over the years, Michael has just concentrated on those around him. He started with his sister, and moved down through her offspring and their offspring, completely ignoring a slew of uncles, aunts, and cousins. The Myers are still around, hiding their names. But a well trained assassin would be able to find, and kill them. Daniel would be perfect. I'm sure the Cult of Thorns has been watching him for a while, monitoring his behavior. Daniel has powers Vlad. Supernatural powers. Do you know how valuable that would be to that bunch of crackpots? The boy could destroy many more people than Michael. His mission would be completed before his age of ability ran out. To have him on his side would be…"

"So…you think there's something special about Daniel?" Vlad interrupted.

"I've seen things." Loomis rasped. "Once cursed, nothing could stop him. The Cult would worship him for years to come. This is very dangerous Mr. Masters."

"Daniel is like a son to me, Dr. Loomis." Vlad continued. "He is the last person who deserves this."

"I know how you feel." The other man replied solemnly. "If Daniel is cursed, he would spend the rest of his life in a complete daze. He would have no control over his emotions, or his actions. I truth he would feel nothing—"

"But that doesn't make it ok." Vlad snarled. "Just because he can't feel doesn't mean it's right. I know more about Daniel than maybe even his parents. He wants to be an astronaut, but probably never will because he doesn't have time to do good in school. He loves his best friend, but is too afraid to tell her, and also afraid he'd hurt her. He has hopes, dreams, and desires that will never come true if that madman finds him."

"I understand." Loomis murmured. "That is why I want to take him away."

"Away where!" Vlad growled. "A little prison with cameras all over the place so you can see every little thing he does from eating to freakin going to the bathroom!?"

"Well—"

"That's sick." The man hissed. "Daniel is not an animal. I know a place where he would be safe. A great place. Michael would never be able to find him there."

"I'm sorry Mr. Masters." Loomis sighed. "The preparations have already been made. He will be transported tomorrow."

"You bastard." Vlad seethed, turning to Danny's still sleeping form.

He would not let that happen to his boy…

* * *

A figure in black watched as the millionaire burst through the hospital doors, shouting angrily at the security guard that followed him. The figure turned to a hospital nurse who stood beside him, speaking softly.

"Now the boy will have no more visitors. I've assured of that." He hissed, reaching into his dark coat and pulling out a small vial of clear liquid. "Replace this with the normal sedative, and give it to him. I will then come in to retrieve him, and we can return to the base. Do you understand me?"

The nurse nodded, her eyes blank as she took the small bottle, pocketing it in her uniform…

A cold wind blew over the town as she ascended the steps to the hospital, opening the door…and going inside.

* * *

"You need to eat, Danny." Loomis urged, holding the tray of hospital food before the boy. "You're healing very well for what happened."

Danny looked over at the tray, and took it in his own hands, sampling the red jell-o with his fork. Loomis smiled warmly at him.

"Where'd Vlad go?" The boy asked after a while, poking experimentally at the lumpy macaroni and cheese.

"He had to leave." The man replied softly. "He wished you luck in the move."

Danny nodded, taking a spoonful of corn, and chewing slowly.

"What's this place like?" He asked cautiously, not looking up from his meal. "Is it nice?"

"Very nice." Loomis replied. "You'll get to decorate your room any way you want. Your adoptive parents can come and visit whenever they want, and you'll be safe. You get a hundred dollar allowance a month to buy things you might want, clothes, electronics, etc…"

"What's the point of having nice clothes if I never go anywhere?" Danny whispered. "I don't like it. I'm not a coward."

"It's for your safety, Danny." The old man said. "You'll understand someday."

"Michael's not dead." The boy whimpered, suddenly small and fearful. "He can't die, so I'm never going to get out of there. I don't want to do that."

"It can't be helped." Loomis sighed, getting slowly to his feet as a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Get a good night's sleep, Danny." The old man said. "I'll see you in the morning."

The nurse nodded slightly as Loomis exited the room. She smiled weakly, taking a box from her pocket, and selecting a syringe. Only did she approach Danny when the man was out of sight.

"You'll get to eat in the morning." She deadpanned, taking the tray from the boy's lap. "This should put you right to sleep, so you'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you." Danny grinned slightly, pulling back his sleeve. The nurse nodded, placing the needle's sharp tip to his flesh, and pushing down the plunger. The boy groaned slightly as the liquid entered his bloodstream, traveling through his body, carrying out its dirty task. Almost instantly, his eyes began to flicker shut, his mind succumbing to the drug.

The nurse watched as he went limp, her eyes cold and hard.

Soon her master would come for his prize and she would be rewarded greatly.

Until then, she would wait.

* * *

"Ok, Tucker. Do you have it?"

The techno geek smiled broadly, pushing his thin black sunglasses up onto his forehead.

"It's right here." He announced proudly, holding up a paper bag, filled to the brim with candy. "Do you think that they'll let us see him?"

"I hope so." Sam replied, adjusting the witch's hat on her head. "I think he needs a pick-me-up."

The two ascended the hospital steps, holding the bag between them, Sam dressed as a witch, Tucker dressed as Neo. The two carried their load proudly, determined to give it to their wounded friend.

But their quest was cut short as a security guard met them at the doors, a frown apparent on his face.

"You two shouldn't be out." He grunted gruffly. "Don't you know what happened?"

"We came to see our friend." Sam snapped. "Our parents said we could. So we are."

Sam knew that last part was a lie, but she remained silent. She wanted to make sure Danny was alright. She had heard rumors of an attack in the suburbs where Phantom had been involved…and now Danny was in the hospital. She wanted to make sure he was ok…and she wanted to know what had really happened.

"We're already here." Tucker piped up. "Sending us home would just put us in more danger. Just let us see him."

"You're here to see that one kid right?" The man snapped. "Danny whatever?"

"Fenton." Sam spat. "He's my best friend."

"Mine too." Tucker protested.

"He's not to have any visitors anyway." The guard replied, his tone final. "I'll go find an escort for you two so my conscience can be clean. Come on."

He beckoned for them to follow, and nodded to another security guard nearby to watch his post. The three moved swiftly through the heavily guarded halls, looking around for someone unneeded.

"Five people have been murdered tonight." The man replied gruffly. "I bet you two didn't know about that."

"No." Sam replied, surprise in her voice. "Who?"

"The teacher." The guard said. "The town sheriff, and three hospital personnel. I'd have to say that Halloween's my least favorite holiday now."

They walked in silence, and dread began growing in Sam's stomach. She almost wished that she was home, but tried to suppress the feeling. She had come out for Danny, to make him feel better…

Suddenly a scream tore through the silent hall, and the guard reached to his side, searching for his gun.

"Damn!" He cursed, backing away from the noise, urging Sam and Tucker to stand behind him. "What is it this time?"

There was a loud crash, followed by more screaming. Footsteps thundered against the tiles as hospital personnel struggled to find safety. The guard grabbed a nurse tightly by the arm, and demanded to know what was going on.

"He's in here!" The woman cried struggling desperately to get away. "He's here again!"

In her panic, the woman shoved her elbow into the man's gut and wriggled away, joining the stream of others.

"Follow them." The guard snapped holding his stomach. "Now!"

Sam and Tucker did as they were bid, dropping the bag to the ground. There was fear in the air around them. There was something evil here, and despite their loyalties toward Danny, they knew they had to go. It was like trying to fight Dan alone. It couldn't be done.

Danny would be safe…He had to be safe…

And so they ran.

* * *

The guard ran against the flow of panicked bodies, tearing through the hall, his gun held before him. The scent of blood tinged the air, making him run faster towards his goal. He had to find that killer. He had to. For the sake of everyone there.

Another guard joined him, and they nodded at each other, running toward the smell of death, running towards a murderer of unimaginable power. They ran together, ready to meet their ends…for they knew that was what awaited them.

A figure in a white coat was hunched against the wall, his lifeless eyes rolled back into his head. The other guard grimaced at the sight, but continued on with his companion. They were together in this. They had to be together. The doctor had been alone…and now he was dead.

"Stop." The first guard snapped after a few moments. He motioned towards his ear as a sign to listen. They did, hearing heavy footsteps against the tiles.

"Get ready." The man cautioned.

The there was a crack, and a bright flash of light. The man beside him crumpled, a huge gaping hole appearing in his chest. He clutched his hand to the spot, staring at the red with filmy distant eyes. The remaining guard held his gun before him, launching a volley of blasts in the direction the other bullet had come from. He sneered as he heard the thud of a dead body on the floor.

But he had not won.

Another shot whistled towards him, imbedding itself deep in his arm. The guard cried out in pain, stumbling slightly. His shaking hand dropped his weapon, and he dove to retrieve it. Grasping it in his other hand, the man got to his feet…and stopped cold in his tracks. Before him was a tall figure, dressed all in black. Hard cold eyes glared out at him from beneath a wide brimmed hat. He was holding a body in his arms, clutching it protectively to his chest.

The guard raised his gun, aiming for the figure's heart, his finger twitching on the trigger.

But he never got to fire a shot…

The whistle of metal rang in his ears…followed by pain…then nothing…

* * *

_Danny was running… _

_His breath came in ragged gasps, tearing his throat with every inhale. Something told him that he had to run. Running sounded like a good idea. _

_"Daniel…escape? Pitiful." _

_The boy whimpered, searching for the source of the chilling voice. After a few moments of nothingness, he turned to run again, getting only a few steps before a jarring pain seized his ankle, and he crashed to the ground. The boy panicked as he saw a chain fastened around his left leg, binding him to some unknown wall. _

_"You can't escape destiny, Daniel. You were born to kill…" _

_"No!" The boy shouted, pulling desperately against his shackles. His heart was racing…he had to get away…had to get away… _

_Danny yelped as someone pulled on the chain, dragging him across the ground, sending spasms of pain up his leg. _

_"Leggo!" The boy snapped, trying to gain his balance. "Let go of me!" _

_"But Daniel…it's already too late…" _

_A figure emerged from the darkness, holding the chain in his hands, pulling it toward him. Danny tried digging his fingers into the floor below, growling deeply as he slipped across the smooth surface. There seemed no escape from this being…none…

* * *

_

The boy woke up, sweat running down his forehead in tiny droplets. The heat around him was stifling…much hotter than it should have been. Something was wrong…very very wrong.

"Dr. Loomis?" He called, opening his eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. "Dr. Loomis? What's going on?"

"Hush…" A voice whispered. "You'll still be weak."

"Who's there?" Danny demanded. "Why can't I see you?"

"You don't need to see me. Sit up. I'll give you some water."

"Are you a nurse?" The boy asked.

"Yes." The voice replied, resting a hand on Danny's shoulder. She gently pressed a glass to his lips, allowing the boy to take it in his own hands, while supporting the bottom. Danny drank deeply, allowing the cool water to block out the heat around him. His mind felt hazy as he greedily sucked the water dry. It was then that he noticed the pain in his left arm. His fingers hurt whenever he tried moving them.

Reaching over with his right hand, the boy felt bandages wrapped around his wrist.

They hadn't been there before.

"What's going on?" He asked. "This isn't the hospital…it can't be."

Danny groaned as he felt a hand push against his chest, forcing him down onto the mattress below him. His breathing was rapid and frenzied in the warm heat.

"You need to calm down." The woman replied. "You're safe here."

"It doesn't feel like it." The boy babbled. "What's going on? Why can't I you see you? Why aren't you answering me?"

"Hush Daniel…it's all over."

The boy stiffened as a hand rested on his shoulder, tightening slightly. It was a different voice then the one before. It was cold…hard…demanding. Danny found his mouth shutting against his will, and heard a menacing chuckle from beside him.

"You know your master…don't you Daniel?"

The dream…it was the voice from the dream…

Danny tried to roll away from the man's hand, but the fingers held firm. The boy's breathing grew rapid as panic welled up inside of his chest…

Yet he did not try to run.

"What's going on?" Danny demanded, trying to make his voice stop trembling.

"I told you to be quiet." The man snapped. Something struck the boy hard across his face. He yelped slightly, raising a hand to the spot.

"You were meant for greater things than humanity, Daniel." The voice continued on, stroking his fingers across the boy's burning cheek. "By the tainted blood of the dead you carry within, a wonderful opportunity has presented itself to us. Our original intent was to finish you off, and choose a new family line, but that is no longer the case. Your power is far too great to be destroyed. Harnessed and controlled, you posses just what we need to complete our task. '

_The blood of the living, and the blood of the dead, _

_Shall come together in a single form. _

_This union of two warring sides, _

_Shall only split the whole. _

_Thorns hide in the shroud of roses, _

_To carry out their whims, _

_A future of darkness, a future of death, _

_Shall greet all, should they win…'" _

Danny felt the man's breath, rancid and hot, fall upon his ear.

"Welcome to the Thorns, Daniel."

* * *


End file.
